Typical boxes, including pizza boxes, which have a relatively large surface that is only supported around a periphery tend to deflect towards the interior of the box. This is an issue because this deflection can cause pressure, and in the case of pizza, contact the contents of the box undesirably.
Attempts to alleviate this issue have included the addition of a separate support inside the box to maintain the shape of the box and avoid or reduce deflection of the surface towards the interior of the box. This separate support has several shortcomings. One shortcoming is that users of the box often forget to add the separate support. Another shortcoming of the separate support is that it can shift position after being added because it is not secured to any portion of the box itself.
What is desired is a device and method for avoiding or reducing box deflection. Embodiments of the present disclosure provide methods that address the above and other issues.